Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Keyblade Order
by keybladedude
Summary: Everyone thought that Sora, Riku, and King Mickey were the only keybladers, but they were wrong. A new group of keybladers have revealed themselves. What are their goals? What do they want with the current keybladers? Read to find out. And please, review.


_Author's Note:__ Hey guys! I've got momentary Writer's block, so I'll take a quick break and start another fic. I've had this idea for about a week now and it won't go AWAY! IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! So, I GIVE UP! I'm going to go back and forth between this fic and Kingdom Hearts: Another Adventure. This fic has nothing to do with "Another Adventure", so don't expect Rein or anyone else from that story who's an OC. Now, I'm going to start this fic. Enjoy it._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Rise of the Keyblade Order**

**Prologue**

**Introducing the Keyblade Order**

* * *

Thirteen Black cloaked people stood before another man in a black cloak. They seemed to be listening intently to the man before them, who seemed to be the leader.

"Now, let us begin the meeting. Number XIII, please report. " The man in the front said.

A short man stepped forward. "Yes Lord. Everything seems to be going according to plan. Xemnas of the late Organization XIII has failed in his quest for Kingdom Hearts. He was supposedly eliminated by the new keyblade master and the keyblader who wields darkness. I have succeeded in locating him. He is currently in the dungeon awaiting trial. That ends my report, Lord." He stepped back.

'Lord' nodded, satisfied. "Excellent. Number X, your report on the ways to open Kingdom Hearts, please."

Another cloaked figure stepped forward, and replied in a feminine voice. "Yes, Superior. I have found several ways to open Kingdom Hearts. All require the 7 Princesses of Heart to reveal the door first. I suggest that we eliminate all the ways to undo what we are planning to do. Afterward, we need to locate all 7 princesses and reveal the doorway. That's all, Superior." She stepped back.

The leader nodded again. "Good. Number IV, your report on the keyblader's safe return."

Another cloaked guy stepped forward. "I didn't need to do much. The door from the Realm of Darkness to the Realm of Light, formerly known as the Door to Light, has opened for the keybladers. All I needed to do was remind the chosen wielder of the Keyblade about his Light, the seventh Princess of Heart. He read her poem and the door opened. They entered the door and returned to their home world, the Destiny Islands. That ends my report." He stepped back.

The leader of the group turned around and walked towards the arc of chairs bent around another solo chair. The sat in the lonely chair while the other 13 people sat in the arc of chairs. "Everything is going according to plan. Objective 1, the end of Organization XIII, is complete. Objective 2, the taking of the princesses, will commence soon, but we won't do it like Maleficent or that fool, Xemnas. We will try to convince the princesses one by one. If they refuse, then we won't do anything. Our plan is coming to fruition."

The leader stood. "Soon, my friends. We, the survivors of Master Xehanort's war, will complete the master plan. We WILL gather the princesses, reveal Kingdom Hearts, we WILL reveal Kingdom Hearts, we WILL make the new keybladers join us, and we WILL seal the heartless away, FOREVER! The absence of the Heartless will protect our precious Realm of Light from the menace, PERMEMANTLY!"

All thirteen members stood up, stepped forward, and knelt down. They placed one fist near their hearts and placed the other hand palm first onto the floor. Then, "All praise the end of Darkness. All shall look forward to the prosperity of Light. All shall look towards the leadership and discipline of the Superior, our Leader, and the Lord of the Keyblade Order!"

The leader dropped his hood. The brightest pair of blue eyes shone from the handsome face of the leader of the Keyblade Order. His spiky, brown hair pointed in every which way. He looked at his Order as they finished their announcement.

"All hail Lord Sora!"

* * *

_GASP!!! UNEXPECTED!!! Let me know what you think. I WILL alternate from this fic and KH: Another Adventure. Read BOTH, please!_


End file.
